i l o v e y o u
by sweet wiishes
Summary: Because our dear Sasuke just can't seem to write love letters. Dear Sakura, roses are red, violets are blue, your forehead is huge, but I still love you. ...no, that wasn't right. /Crack/
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: __I feel extremely guilty that I haven't been on for a long, long time. Read the A/N at the bottom too okay? _

_Disclaimer: Don't own._

i l o v e y o u

Love letters were stupid things. And he felt even more stupid attempting to write one.

_(take one.)_

_**Dear Sakura,**_

_**Firstly, you should know that I have never felt something like this in my life.**_

_**You are the only one who had captured my heart.**_

…Okay, that sounded stupid. And should he use the word _Dear_ to start with in the first place? Frustrated, Sasuke Uchiha rubbed the word out, and then considered his second line.

That was just _way_ too cheesy. She'll probably think that Naruto was the one who wrote it. Again, he took the rubber and erased the whole part out.

The second line was just _despicable._ He wasn't even convinced that _he _was the one who wrote it.

So now, all the paper had left was:

_**Sakura,**_

And that's it. Sasuke groaned. Why the hell was writing a love letter so hard? Why couldn't it be easy like Calculus or Chemistry…

He tried again.

_(take two.)_

_**Sakura,**_

_**For the past few years, I have been watching you.**_

_**I dream of you at night, and sometimes, I wish you were just mine.**_

Now he sounded like a stalker. _Great_. Grumbling to himself, he took the offending rubber and erased the whole damn thing.

Okay, he was officially creeped out by himself. He had managed to make it sound like he was a stalker _and_ a pedophile all in two sentences.

Yet again, the only thing the paper had left was:

_**Sakura,**_

He groaned out loud. Then taking his pencil, he scribbled something again.

_(take three.)_

_**Sakura,**_

_**I close my eyes, its like I'm seeing stars all over.**_

_**I can't help but think of what it'll be like when you're mine.**_

_**Is it a crime? To love or not to love?**_

He read the first line out loud. It sounded like lyrics to Justin Bieber's song. What was it again? Oh. Right. Pray. _I close my eyes, and I can see a brighter day._

Sasuke Uchiha's version: _I close my eyes, its like I'm seeing stars all over. _In other words, NO.

Moving on, the second line made him sound like those serial killers on NCIS. Now is the best time to insert the evil laugh. _Muahahaha._

Okay, the last line made him sound like fucking Shakespeare. He was a bloody genius. But now, he was writing a love letter. Not a poem. Even if they are the same thing…

He was getting really tired of seeing that one word on the blank page.

_**Sakura,**_

Sighing, he took his phone and started researching on Love Letters. Hopefully, it'll give him some ideas.

None. Nada. Zilch. Whatever other words that means zero.

Urgh! This was _killing _him.

_(take four.)_

_**Sakura,**_

_**For you, I would have done whatever.**_

_**And I just can't believe we ain't together.**_

_**And yes, I'm quoting the BIEBS.**_

He officially wanted to murder himself. He couldn't believe he was writing the lyrics of Baby. Although it completely relates to his story.

_Story of my life, searching for the right, but it keeps avoiding me…_

Now he was going all Rihanna. _Ah-mazing._

He decided that it was pointless to keep on rubbing out the paper that already had a hole in it, so, he started a new sheet instead.

_(take five.)_

_**Sakura,**_

_**You're really annoying sometimes. Like really.**_

_**Like I'm not even kidding on how annoying you get sometimes.**_

_**Its like Mount Kinabalu is going to explode from your annoying-ness.**_

_**Wait. Can it even explode?**_

He was getting _so_ out of point. He took a deep breath. _In… and out. In… and out. _Just like his yoga teacher had said.

… Lets forget the fact that he just said he had a _yoga_ teacher.

Right. Totally forgetting.

_(take six.)_

_**Sakura,**_

_**Roses are red,**_

_**Violets are blue.**_

_**Your forehead is huge,**_

_**But I still love you.**_

… As sweet as that sounded, it was not a good idea to mention a girl's _insecurity_ when writing a love letter.

But seriously, he was born to be a fucking poet.

_(take seven.)_

_**Sakura,**_

_**Have you ever wondered why the sky is so blue?**_

_**I'll buy you a MacBook Air and PS3 too.**_

_**My pencil needs to be sharpened now,**_

_**So, ta ta for now.**_

… This didn't even make sense, Sure the first two lines did, and it even rhymed! Damn, he could make a living doing this. Wait. He was filthy rich.

But the third and fourth line… even a kindergartner could do better than that.

_(take eight.)_

_**Sakura,**_

_**The way I'm attracted to you is really unbelievable.**_

_**My love for you is as red as a tomato.**_

First line as usual, didn't make sense. Second line however… pure genius. It was like that Ne Yo song all over. _One in a million. _

… That didn't make sense either. Moving on.

Suddenly, it clicked.

With a burst of inspiration, Sasuke took a new piece of white paper and scribbled on it. With a satisfied smile, he placed it into his school bag, prepared to give it to her the next day.

**Next Day**

"Oh my god, yeah! The flowers were such a pretty red, blue and green at the same time. It was amazing!" Sakura smiled to her friend, Ino as they put their books down on their desks.

Sasuke eyed her at the corner of his eye, his hands were nervously playing with the slip of paper. When she finally got up to go to the bathroom with her loud friend, he quickly placed the paper in between her Geography book.

When class finally started, Sakura's eyes narrowed a little when something fell out of her Geography book. She clearly left all notes in her exercise book so what was thi- oh.

_Oh._

On it, was a elegant-cursive handwriting that said:

_**Sakura,**_

_**I love you. **_

_**-Sasuke.**_

**_-End-_**

_A/N: Hehe, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! It was pretty silly and ridiculous, I know XD And the last part was really straightforward and sweet. Exactly the way I wanted it to be :) _

_If this gets enough reviews, I'll consider making something like this. Not as a sequel, but as a separate one-shot with love letters as its theme! What do you think? xo_


	2. Important!

Hi guys! It has been a really, really long time since I've updated. I know, and I'm incredibly sorry for that. However, this is just to let you know that I will no longer be writing my stories on this account except for one of them.

Here is the link to my new account:

**www . fanfiction . net / ~ euphorique**

I also have several clarifications to make. My pen name here is Blaire, but my real name is Caren. I'm letting all of you know this because I don't want to deal with immature calling in the future, that I 'copied' someone else's work.

I hope to start anew regarding my writing skills, which is why I'm creating a new account, and I really hope all of you will understand that.

Also, **The Devil's Rein **will be the only story I'll be moving over, as it's the only one I don't find… too many open plot holes… and the rest of my stories will remain on this account and be discontinued.

I will not be deleting this story but I will not be continuing it either. If you're interested in finishing this up for me, feel free to PM on my NEW account and we can talk there.

Thank you very much!

**xo**


End file.
